Verve
Richard Ashcroft - vocals *Nick McCabe - guitar *Simon Jones - bass *Peter Salisbury - drums *Simon Tong - guitar & keyboards (from 1996 to 1999) 1990 August 15, 1990 Honeysuckle Pub, Wigan, ENG (First gig at a friends 18th Birthday party) 1991 February 3, 1991 Boardwalk, Manchester, ENG February 22, 1991 Boardwalk, Manchester, ENG March 9, 1991 Institute Students' Union, Bolton, ENG March 14, 1991 Boardwalk, Manchester, ENG March 16, 1991 Citadel, St. Helen's, ENG March 23, 1991 Mill At The Pier, Wigan, ENG April 3, 1991 Citadel, St. Helen's, ENG April 19, 1991 Boardwalk, Manchester, ENG May 10, 1991 St. Catherine's College, Liverpool, ENG May 17, 1991 Upholland Working Men's Club, Wigan, ENG June 27, 1991 Boardwalk, Manchester, ENG July 3, 1991 King's Head Fulham, London, ENG November 2, 1991 Citadel, St. Helen's, ENG November 5, 1991 Crown & Cushion, Bolton, ENG November 25, 1991 Camden Falcon, London, ENG 1992 January 10, 1992 ULU, London, ENG January 22, 1992 Tufnell Park Dome, London, ENG January 30, 1992 Borderline, London, ENG February 7, 1992 Apollo, Oxford, ENG February 14, 1992 Astoria, London, ENG February 28, 1992 Wadham College, Oxford, ENG March 1, 1992 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG March 2, 1992 UEA, Norwich, ENG March 3, 1992 Assembly Rooms, Derby, ENG March 4, 1992 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG March 5, 1992 Octagon Centre, Sheffield, ENG March 6, 1992 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG March 7, 1992 BBC Radio 1 Studios, London, ENG March 7, 1992 Academy, Manchester, ENG March 9, 1992 Town Hall, Middlesborough, ENG March 11, 1992 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT March 14, 1992 Academy, Manchester, ENG March 15, 1992 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG March 16, 1992 Royal Court, Liverpool, ENG March 17, 1992 Hummingbird, Birmingham, ENG March 18, 1992 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG March 19, 1992 Leisure Centre, Newport, ENG March 20, 1992 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG March 21, 1992 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG March 22, 1992 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG March 23, 1992 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG March 24, 1992 Powerhaus, London, ENG March 25, 1992 The Event, Brighton, ENG March 27, 1992 Brixton Academy, London, ENG May 1, 1992 Picasso's, Wolverhampton, ENG May 2, 1992 Reading University, Reading, ENG May 3, 1992 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG May 4, 1992 Newcastle Polytechnic, Newcastle, ENG May 5, 1992 Liverpool Polytechnic, Liverpool, ENG May 7, 1992 Irish Centre, Leeds, ENG May 8, 1992 UEA, Norwich, ENG May 10, 1992 Town and Country Club, London, ENG May 12, 1992 New Cross Venue, London, ENG July 8, 1992 Richmond, Brighton, ENG July 9, 1992 Old Trout, Windsor, ENG July 10, 1992 Joiners Arms, Southampton, ENG July 11, 1992 Jericho Tavern, Oxford, ENG July 12, 1992 Barrel Organ, Birmingham, ENG July 13, 1992 Wherehouse, Derby, ENG July 15, 1992 Princess Charlotte, Leicester, ENG July 16, 1992 Reaction Club, Aylesbury, ENG July 17, 1992 Clapham Grand, London, ENG July 18, 1992 UMIST Hop & Grape, Manchester, ENG July 19, 1992 Krazy House, Liverpool, ENG October 9, 1992 Mill At The Pier, Wigan, ENG October 14, 1992 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG October 15, 1992 Music Box, Edinburgh, SCOT October 16, 1992 King Tut's Wah Wah Hut, Glasgow, SCOT October 19, 1992 Octagon, Sheffield, ENG October 20, 1992 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG October 23, 1992 Camden Town Hall, London, ENG October 28, 1992 Times Square, New York City, NY October 29-30, 1992 Tilt Club, New York City, NY November 19, 1992 Newport Centre, Newport, WAL November 20, 1992 St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG November 21, 1992 Apollo, Manchester, ENG November 22, 1992 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG November 24, 1992 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT November 25, 1992 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG November 26, 1992 Aston Villa Leisure Centre, Birmingham, ENG November 28-29, 1992 Brixton Academy, London, ENG 1993 May 19, 1993 Hop & Grape, Manchester, ENG May 20, 1993 Krazy House, Liverpool, ENG May 21, 1993 Venue, Edinburgh, SCOT May 22, 1993 King Tut's Wah Wah Hut, Glasgow, SCOT May 24, 1993 Duchess Of York, Leeds, ENG May 25, 1993 Wherehouse, Derby, ENG May 26, 1993 Edwards No. 8, Birmingham, ENG May 28, 1993 After Dark, Reading, ENG May 29, 1993 Oxford Brookes University The Venue, Oxford, ENG May 31, 1993 Fleece & Firkin, Bristol, ENG June 1, 1993 Zap Club, Brighton, ENG June 2, 1993 Old Trout, Windsor, ENG June 4, 1993 Marquee, London, ENG June 27, 1993 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival 1993) July 7, 1993 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA July 12-13, 1993 Waterloo Village, Stanhope, NJ (Lollapalooza) July 15, 1993 Anshe Slonim Synagogue, New York City, NY August 23, 1993 Sentrum Scene, Oslo, NOR August 24, 1993 Melody Club, Stockholm, SWE August 25, 1993 Loppen, Copenhagen, DEN August 27, 1993 Dronten, NED (Lowlands Festival) August 28, 1993 Domein Kiewit, Hasselt, BEL (Pukkelpop 1993) August 29, 1993 Tor 3, Düsseldorf, GER August 30, 1993 Docks, Hamburg, GER September 1, 1993 Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin, GER September 2, 1993 Music Hall, Frankfurt, GER September 3, 1993 Alabamahalle, Munich, GER September 4, 1993 Križanke, Ljubljana, SLN September 5, 1993 Arena del Lago, Ponte Alto, Modena, ITY (Festa Provinciale de l'Unità (Modena) 1993) September 7, 1993 Transbordeur, Villeurbanne, FRA September 8, 1993 Élysée Montmartre, Paris, FRA September 9, 1993 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED September 11, 1993 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG September 13, 1993 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG September 14, 1993 Town and Country Club, Leeds, ENG September 15, 1993 University of Manchester Academy 1, Manchester, ENG September 17, 1993 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG September 18, 1993 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT September 19, 1993 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG September 20, 1993 Venue, Oxford, ENG September 21, 1993 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG September 22, 1993 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL September 23, 1993 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG September 25, 1993 Brixton Academy, London, ENG September 28, 1993 Astoria 2, London, ENG October 20, 1993 9:30 Club, Washington DC October 20, 1993 Trocadero, Philadelphia, PA October 22, 1993 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY October 23, 1993 Fast Lane, Asbury Park, NJ October 25, 1993 Paradise, Boston, MA October 27, 1993 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON October 28, 1993 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI October 29, 1993 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL October 30, 1993 7th Street Entry, Minneapolis, MN October 31, 1993 Reptile House, Grand Rapids, MI November 2, 1993 700 High, Columbus, OH November 3, 1993 Bogarts, Cincinnati, OH November 5, 1993 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA November 6, 1993 Club Down Under, Tallahassee, FL November 7, 1993 The Howlin' Wolf, New Orleans, LA November 8, 1993 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA November 10, 1993 Bottleneck, Lawrence, KS November 11, 1993 Backroom, Austin, TX November 12, 1993 Goat's Head, Houston, TX November 14, 1993 Fox Theatre, Boulder, CO November 15, 1993 Club DV8, Salt Lake City, UT November 18, 1993 Town Pump, Vancouver, BC November 19, 1993 Rkcndy, Seattle, WA November 20, 1993 La Luna, Portland, OR November 23, 1993 Cattle Club, Sacramento, CA November 24, 1993 Slim's, San Francisco, CA November 26, 1993 Variety Arts Theatre, Los Angeles, CA November 27, 1993 Hollywood Alley, Mesa, AZ December 7, 1993 BBC Radio 1 Studios, London, ENG December 8, 1993 Wulfrum Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG December 9, 1993 University of Manchester Academy 3, Manchester, ENG December 10, 1993 The Cathouse, Glasgow, SCOT December 11, 1993 Mill, Preston, ENG December 13, 1993 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG December 14, 1993 Queen's Hall, Bradford, ENG December 15, 1993 The Waterfront, Norwich, ENG December 17, 1993 Astoria, London, ENG December 18, 1993 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG 1994 February 18, 1994 Arena, Amsterdam, NED February 19, 1994 VK, Brussels, BEL February 21, 1994 Passage du Nord Ouest, Paris, FRA February 22, 1994 L'usine, Geneva, SUI February 24, 1994 Substanz, Munich, GER February 25, 1994 Schlachthof, Frankfurt, GER February 26, 1994 Logo, Hamburg, GER June 28, 1994 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA June 30, 1994 Slim's, San Francisco, CA July 7, 1994 Sam Boyd Stadium, Las Vegas, NV (Lollapalooza 1994) July 9, 1994 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Greenwood Village, CO (Lollapalooza 1994) July 11, 1994 Sandstone Amphitheatre, Bonner Springs, KS (Lollapalooza 1994. After this show, Ashcroft was hospitalised for dehydration after a massive session of drinking and Salisbury was arrested for destroying a Kansas hotel room, in a drug-fuelled delirium) July 12, 1994 Harriet Island Regional Park, St. Paul, MN (Lollapalooza 1994) July 14, 1994 Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, WI (Lollapalooza 1994) July 15-16, 1994 World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL (Lollapalooza 1994) July 17, 1994 Riverport Amphitheatre, Maryland Heights, MO (Lollapalooza 1994) July 19, 1994 Polaris Amphitheatre, Columbus, OH (Lollapalooza 1994) July 20, 1994 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinatti, OH (Lollapalooza 1994) July 22, 1994 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN (Lollapalooza 1994) July 23-25, 1994 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI (Lollapalooza 1994) July 27, 1994 Le Parc des Iles, Montreal, QC (Lollapalooza 1994) July 28, 1994 Molson Park, Barrie, ON (Lollapalooza 1994) July 29, 1994 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI (Lollapalooza 1994) July 30, 1994 Coca-Cola Star Lake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA (Lollapalooza 1994) August 1, 1994 Franklin Delano Roosevelt Park Park, Philadelphia, PA (Lollapalooza 1994) August 2, 1994 Saratoga Raceway, Saratoga Springs, NY (Lollapalooza 1994) August 3, 1994 Quonset Park, Providence, RI (Lollapalooza 1994) August 5-6, 1994 Downing Stadium, Randall's Island, NY (Lollapalooza 1994) August 12, 1994 Clapham Grand, London, ENG August 13, 1994 Hultsfreds Hembygdspark, Hultsfred, SWE (Hultsfredsfestivalen 1994) August 18, 1994 Luxor, Cologne, GER (Popkomm Music Fair) August 20, 1994 Hofpark, Wateringen, NED (Waterpop 1994) August 26, 1994 Little John's Farm, Reading, ENG (Reading Festival 1994) 1995 April 17, 1995 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend, ENG April 18, 1995 Duchess Of York, Leeds, ENG April 19, 1995 Jug Of Ale, Birmingham, ENG April 20, 1995 Bataclan, Paris, FRA June 6, 1995 Roadhouse, Manchester, ENG June 7, 1995 Lomax, Liverpool, ENG June 8, 1995 Raw Club, London, ENG June 10, 1995 Preston, ENG (Heineken Music Festival) June 25, 1995 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival 1995) July 7, 1995 Astoria, London, ENG July 8, 1995 UMIST Hop & Grape, Manchester, ENG July 13, 1995 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG July 14, 1995 Irvine Beach, Irvine, SCOT July 15, 1995 Long Marston Airfield, Stratford-upon-Avon, ENG (Phoenix Festival 1995) July 18, 1995 Slim's, San Francisco, CA July 19, 1995 The Palace, Los Angeles, CA July 22, 1995 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN July 23, 1995 Metro, Chicago, IL July 25, 1995 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY July 26, 1995 Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia, PA July 27, 1995 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA July 28, 1995 9:30 Club, Washington, DC July 29, 1995 Nautica Stage, Cleveland, OH (Alternative Press Tenth Anniversary) July 31, 1995 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI August 1, 1995 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON August 5, 1995 Strathclyde Country Park, Lanarkshire, Scotland (T in the Park 1995) September 20, 1995 Luna Theater, Brussels, BEL (supporting Oasis) 1996 March 13, 1996 Paramount, New York City, NY (Richard Ashcroft solo, supporting Oasis) 1997 August 9, 1997 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG August 19, 1997 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT August 11, 1997 University of Manchester Academy 1, Manchester, ENG August 13, 1997 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG August 14, 1997 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG August 22, 1997 SFX Hall, Dublin, IRE August 24, 1997 Little John's Farm, Reading, ENG (Reading Festival 1997) September 25-27, 1997 Earls Court, London, ENG October 15, 1997 Black Session @ 'La Maison de la Radio', Paris, FRA October 16, 1997 Canal+, Nulle Part Ailleurs, Paris, FRA November 1, 1997 Roxy, Atlanta, GA November 3, 1997 9:30 Club, Washington, DC November 5-6, 1997 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY November 8, 1997 Avalon, Boston, MA November 10, 1997 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI November 11, 1997 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON November 13, 1997 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL November 15, 1997 Showbox Comedy and Supper Club, Seattle, WA November 17-18, 1997 Mayan Theatre, Los Angeles, CA November 20, 1997 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA November 30, 1997 Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA (HFSMas Nutcracker 1997) 1998 Janruary 10-11, 1998 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT Janruary 13-14, 1998 Apollo, Manchester, ENG Janruary 16-17, 1998 Brixton Academy, London, ENG February 9, 1998 Brixton Academy, London, ENG February 19, 1998 London Arena, London, ENG (BRIT Awards 1998) May 19-20, 1998 Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE May 24, 1998 Haigh Hall & Country Park, Wigan, ENG (supported by Beck & John Martyn) June 1, 1998 Megaland, Landgraaf, NED (Pinkpop Festival 1998) June 2, 1998 Le Zénith, Paris, FRA June 3, 1998 Summen, Grenoble, FRA June 6, 1998 Circus Krone, Munich, GER June 7, 1998 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER (a post-show bust-up left McCabe with a broken hand and Ashcroft with a sore jaw. After this, McCabe decided he could not tolerate the pressures of life on the road any longer and pulled out of the tour, leaving the band's future in jeopardy, with rumours of a split circulating in the press. Despite this, the band continued with established session guitarist B. J. Cole replacing McCabe) July 28, 1998 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL July 29, 1998 Palace of Auburn-Hills, Detroit, MI July 31, 1998 Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, ON August 1, 1998 Molson Centre, Montreal, QC August 3, 1998 Harborlights Pavilion, Boston, MA August 5-6, 1998 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY August 9, 1998 Aerial Theater at Bayou Place, Houston, TX August 11, 1998 Mammoth Events Center, Denver, CO August 14, 1998 Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim, Anaheim, CA August 15, 1998 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA August 17, 1998 Mercer Arena, Seattle, WA August 22, 1998 Hylands Park, Chelmsford, ENG (V Festival 1998) August 23, 1998 Temple Newsam, Leeds, ENG (V Festival 1998) August 29, 1998 Slane Castle, Slane, IRE (Slane Festival 1998) 2007 November 2-3, 2007 Carling Academy, Glasgow, SCOT November 5-6, 2007 Empress Ballroom, Blackpool, ENG November 8-9, 2007 Roundhouse, London, ENG December 11, 2007 Nottingham Arena, Nottingham, ENG December 13, 2007 O2 Arena, London, ENG December 15, 2007 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT December 17, 2007 Odyssey Arena, Belfast, NI December 20-21, 2007 Manchester Central, Manchester, ENG 2008 April 23, 2008 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA April 25, 2008 Empire Polo Club, Indio, CA (Coachella Festival 2008) April 26, 2008 Palms Casino Resort, Las Vegas, NV April 28-29, 2008 WaMu Theater at Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY May 1, 2008 Ricoh Coliseum, Toronto, ON May 30, 2008 Les Jeunes-Rives, Neuchâtel, SUI (Festi'Neuch 2008) May 31, 2008 Megaland, Landgraaf, NED (Pinkpop Festival 2008) June 7, 2008 Nürburgring, Nürburg, GER (Rock am Ring 2008) June 8, 2008 Zeppelinfeld, Nuremberg, GER (Rock im Park 2008) June 14, 2008 Pannonia Fields II, Nickelsdorf, AUT (Nova Rock 2008) June 21, 2008 Herchesfeld, Roeser, LUX (Rock-A-Field 2008) June 27, 2008 Eden Project, St Austell, ENG (Eden Sessions 2008) June 29, 2008 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival 2008) July 4, 2008 Festival Park Werchter, Werchter, BEL (Rock Werchter 2008) July 5, 2008 Plaine du Louvre, Bobital, FRA (Festival des Terre-Neuvas 2008) July 11, 2008 Balado, Kinross, SCOT (T in the Park 2008) July 12, 2008 Punchestown Racecourse, Naas, IRE (Oxegen 2008) July 18, 2008 Parc del Fòrum, Barcelona, SPA (Summercase Barcelona 2008) July 19, 2008 Boadilla del Monte, Madrid, SPA (Summercase Madrid 2008) August 5, 2008 Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG (UK Radio) August 9, 2008 Chiba Marine Stadium, Chiba, JPN (Summer Sonic Tokyo 2008) August 10, 2008 Maishima, Osaka, JPN (Summer Sonic Osaka 2008) August 16, 2008 Weston Park, Stafford, ENG (V Festival 2008) August 17, 2008 Hylands Park, Chelmsford, ENG (V Festival 2008) August 21, 2008 UK TV 4Music